


Easy On The Eye

by SamuelJames



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan is sleeping when there's a knock on his bedroom door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy On The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Easy On The Eye  
> Pairing: Aiden Mathis/Nolan Ross  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Nolan is sleeping when there's a knock on his bedroom door  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Revenge, Aiden/Nolan, night time visit.  
> Disclaimer: Revenge is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The knock on his bedroom door doesn't entirely surprise Nolan given the way that Aiden opened up to him earlier over dinner so he wipes his eyes and tells Aiden to come in.

"Mind if I stay," Aiden asks lifting the covers and settling himself next to Nolan so close that the brush of hands could be accidental if it weren't for the way Aiden's looking at him, "I see why Emily likes you so much and maybe we could share something you've never had with her."

Nolan has indulged in naughty thoughts about his easy on the eye house guest a time or two so takes Aiden's hand under the covers and turns onto his side to face him, "you don't have to do this because I'm letting you stay but if you want to touch a lot more than my hand I wouldn't exactly object, 007, I'd love the chance to hear you whispering filth in my ear in that amazing accent of yours."


End file.
